


Apologies After an Argument

by Sleepy_Zs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (and he gets it), AND WHY R SOME E RATED, Anyways, Apologies, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Seriously why are there ship fics???, Tommyinnit needs a hug, im just trying to fill up both Character tags with less romance, im so sorry for the ooc, just bleh, lets drown the gross fics!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Zs/pseuds/Sleepy_Zs
Summary: Tommy gets upset after an argument with Tubbo. Though, Tubbo realizes and goes to comfort his friend.--------Apologies After an Argument? More like AAaA- ...im terrible with names, im so sorry-
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 307





	Apologies After an Argument

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be on Ao3, but seeing that we /still/ got a problem on here with...certain...fics... ya'll getting this fic! Please send me constructive criticism if you spot it in the fic. Thank chu! I hope you enjoy! :D

Tommy sighed a bit, looking at all the bees in the field. Tubbo had been injured in a battle, and Tommy had felt really bad. He had argued with the older that day, not one of their joking arguments either, a really bad argument. Now, Tubbo had gotten better, but he hadn’t talked with Tubbo since. He felt like an awful friend. And, he’d tried to calm down. Not be as loud, swear a bit less, just...try to be less childish. 

“Tommy?” a voice said, surprising the teen. He turned around and frowned, it was Tubbo. Great.

Tommy turned around, not wanting to look at the other, “What do you want, Tubbo?”

“I wanted to check up on you, Tommy,” Tubbo said worriedly, “You’ve been pushing us all away and not telling us what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong, Tubbo,” Tommy grumbled, pulling up his knees and hugging them. He then saw from the corner of his eyes, Tubbo was sitting next to him. He turned his head a little.

Tubbo sighed a bit, “I can tell something’s up, Tommy. I know you better then that.” Tommy sighed a bit and just looked away again, “You can tell me what’s wrong Tommy.”

“Tubbo, I… just go away,” Tommy muttered.

Tubbo shook his head, “I’m not leaving you alone. You always call me clingy, right?" He then saw Tommy seem to flinch then curl up in a ball. He frowned a bit.

"Tommy, seriously, you can tell me what's… is this because of our argument?" Tubbo asked, and with Tommy flinching again they took that as a yes.

Tommy stood up and just started walking away. Tubbo wouldn't allow it, though. They quickly stood up and followed his friend quickly. 

Tommy then muttered, "T-Tubbo, go away." Tubbo shook his head and hugged Tommy quickly.

“Tommy, you’re not annoying. I-I’m sorry I said that. You’re the great amount of loud! You’re...you’re my best friend,” Tubbo murmured. Tommy just looked down and started crying. Tubbo turned his friend around and both hugged each other. Tubbo comforted their friend as the other just let it out.

“I-I’m really sorry, Tubbo,” Tommy murmured softly.

“You don’t have to be, Tommy!” Tubbo said with a smile, “I’m sorry for calling you those rude things. I just… I was upset. I shouldn’t have let it out on you.”

Tommy shook his head, “I said some mean things too, Tubbo. You-you’re my best friend. I-I really do care and I’m so sorry.”

Tubbo just smiled brightly, “I forgive you, Tommy.” They both stayed there, comforting each other. They only started heading back when Tommy was ready. Tubbo would wait for as long as they had to until their friend was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> as tags said, apologies for ooc. I'm still learning how to write Tubbo and Tommy so this was a bit iffy? I may post more fanfics on here, ahm not sure yet? If people like this then I just might :D again, constructive criticism, and possible corrections, are welcomed!


End file.
